BRING ME HOME TONIGHT continuance!
by FayFay789
Summary: Im baacck xDDD Well hello this is the seconded page and third page of "BRING ME HOME TONIGHT!" *chuckles* well enjoy! Faith A. Sawyer signin out!


To the Continuous matter,I walked into a vast forest with chirping birds. I walked past a deep and vast stream, and I walked onto a stone path across it, like always. when I got across, I brushed off my dress that was floral with my badge Jean jacket, and my Carmel skin shinned in the suns rays, for all the trees and birds and animals ta see. I patted down my dark brown wavy but straightened hair, and made shore my laced brown hide boots were still laced, and everything seemed write and bright as usual. And I walked down the path I walked bye since I was a baby and humed and admired my Surroundings. And I heard the pitter paters of the forrest still hearing the stream be hide me when I heard 3 dongs from a bronze bell from nowhere, and I looked In front of my path and there was a boy, about my age, with ripped grey pants, but his shirt was rapped around his hand, I heard more dongs of the bronze bell as I stared at him in awe and looked him up and down. He hand dark red brown,short hair, with thick eyebrows, showed his grey, blueish eyes. With that your white skin, and your badge freckles. His neck strong, his chest, calm and puffed, like as a lion, he was muscular but thin, abs and all. Not to big of feet. And I looked back up to his face , we were both silent as we examined each other, nature speaking for itself. His lips were pink, he was not smiling or frowning, just neutral. And his eyes just staring into Mine, my dark brown eyes, he just looked calm and as if he was saying" there you are " or a silent "hello". I decided I wanted to talk first after the constant staring of the eyes. I said" Hi..my name is faith, what is yours" he took two steps forward, and I stepped back one of my feet behind me. He answered " Hello, my name is.." he reacted to a noise of a deer, he quickly turned and grabbed the dear by its antler. The deer Fidgeted, but the boy quickly turned the deer on its sides and let go of his antlers, and he took something out of his shirt and it was a dagger, I was stunned! I jolted towards him and said " ehh! No! Your not Suppost tot do that! It is Defenseless!" he reacted by saying "Faith, it's animal, I know girls haft to rave over" defenseless" animals. But after they'd stopped they don't give a crap.." I grabbed his hand and turned him toward me " I know an animal when I see one, you are going to become one if you do this! I care about nature! I have a peach if you are that hungry!" I grabbed the fruit from my pocket, and I took the dagger out of his hand and put the peach in. He looked at me with a straight face. I let go of his hand and he helps mine instead. he said " thank you, faith. It's getting late you might want to come with me to make a fire, just for tonight then you can take me back to where you live" I looked confused but I agreed and I walked with him holding his hand and said " you know you do NOT haft to hold my hand right? It's not that dark yet." I heard the insects chirping and the birds and the one owl making its Who's. He struck a fire by the river were he layed down his hoodie and said "you can lay on it if you want. I just need my dagger back though." i then said Sarcastically " your not going to kill anything are you?!" He chickered and still had a straight face "NO! I was just going to cut the peach you gave me." I smiled and said " hope so..- ehh. I never got your name man?"I looked at him and put my head on my knees as I sat on his red hoodie. He looked at me and said"Rallieh, Rallieh Conall Radcliff. I gasped and said" excuse me?! Radcliff? Your the child that went missing when the affair burned down, they said your parents where already dead, they assumed you escaped... Is it true rallieh?" he nods and looks up at the sky, " lookin at the stars I suppose?" I said. He nods slowly, I lay on my back and look up. " they are like little light bulbs in the sky, or lighten bugs right.. rallieh?" I smile brightly He then lays on his back next to me and says " yeah" then I say " your not much of a talker are ya?!" He nods and says " yeah.," I smirk and close my eyes and listen to the Symphony of the forest. I felt calm next to him, as he fell asleep to.

Thanks for reading see you next page ^^ sincerely Faith A. Sawyer


End file.
